


Underfell: Judgment Hall

by blazedveggies556



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Chara (Underfell) - Freeform, Frisk (Underfell) - Freeform, Gen, Short, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: You've finally made it.It was brutal, but you finally made it.Because of you, everyone's had a change of heart. They're willing to give humans another chance.And now the only one left to change their ways is the Mountain King himself.The end of your journey is at hand......right?There's... no one standing between you and the throne room......right?





	Underfell: Judgment Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story on how I thought the judgment hall scene would go if Underfell was an actual game. Hope you like it!

You walk into the corridor, your steps echoing off the columned walls.

The smell of charcoal fills the air.

The end of your journey is here. You can feel it. You take a deep breath... and gag. That wasn't a good idea.

You look around the room between coughs, the stagnant ashes stinging your eyes. What happened here?

"you're probably wonderin' why the place doesn't look like this on the outside".

The sudden voice scares the coughing fit away and you look to a distant column. A shadow moves out from behind.

sans approaches.

"king's let this place go to shambles since his loss. place's only been used since for... uh... couple altercations the last time some humans fell here. heh... that was somethin' to see..."

...

You want to say something, but sans is looking away, deep in thought. The silence hangs thick, only disturbed by your breathing... and the sound of birds singing. Light trickles in through the boarded windows... it really is a beautiful day outside.

"y'know... you're kinda... unexpected. you've gone through the entire underground without lettin' a single speck o' dust dirty your hands. and... instead o' fightin', you befriended everyone. alphys, undyne. heck, even my brother papyrus! heh... haven't seen anyone not seethin' with hate in a long time. you and that dopey grin o' your's... just went right past everyone. no LV, no EXP, no nothin'. it's so unheard of, it seems impossible".

You smile and thank sans. Those are the nicest words he's said to you the entire time you've been down here!

"heh heh heh... you didn't let me finish".

...?

"what you've done seems impossible 'cause it IS impossible. wimpy kid like you? makin' it this far without a scratch? HA!" sans throws his head back and cackles.

You feel uneasy.

sans collects himself. "heh heh, nah, it ain't normal. YOU ain't normal. n'fact, yer quite the anomaly..."

sans' eyesockets go dark. He removes one hand from within his jacket pocket and raises it.

"Actually got this little theory 'bout you... I think it's about time I tested out".

sans holds his hand out and snaps his fingers.

URK!

...

...

You feel your body go limp and your knees drop to the floor...

You look down to the source of pain. A bone has penetrated the floor...

It has impaled you...

You look up at sans, your face distorted by pain, confusion, fear. You weakly ask him why.

sans doesn't seem to notice. He only looks right through you.

Everything goes dark.

"If you're what I think you are..."

"...you'll be back".

...

...

...

You walk into the corridor.

The smell of charcoal fills the air.

You take a breath, force it out...

...and wait, your gaze fixed upon the furthest column.

"you're probably wonderin' why this place doesn't look like this on the outside".

sans emerges.

"king's let this... hey, what's with that fa-".

sans stops in his tracks and scrutinizes you-- hard.

"that expression you're wearing..."

sans holds out his hand and snaps his fingers.

But you dash out of the way before the bone can pierce you.

"heh heh heh... so i went through with it?" He shrugs. "what can i say? looks like i trusted my gut. but since i don't gotta gut, can't say i've ever put trust in anything. not even your little ruse".

sans raises both his hands, his eye glowing a brighter red. You feel your sweat rolling down your back...

...but you remain determined.

"welp, your act ends here 'cause kid... get ready..."

The room is getting darker.

"... I'm callin' this your final scene".

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that at the time I wrote this, I had a LOT of fun coming up with UF!sans' dialogue. It's fun to write in different dialects and accents.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Well, until next time!


End file.
